To Follow In The Footsteps Of My Father
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: David Fenton never really knew his Father,so what will be the outcome when arrangements for him and his twin sister Tien are made to travel to the Ghost Zone to unlock their own strange powers?Will young David be persuaded to join a more darker side?
1. A new start

**Year:**2013 **Place:**Amity Park **Day:**First Monday of the new school year...

A rustle of leaves swept up in a swift gust of wind,as a Fourteen-year-old boy made his way to school in the midst of late August.All around him trees were starting to loose their heavy,glossy green luster and the sky was spotted with tiny puffs of pure white clouds along the dawning carmine and cerulean sky.Even though he was usually caught up with the every day hustle and bustle of life,David Fenton occasionally liked time to himself to admire just every day things.Opposed to his twin sister Tien who never got off the phone or her nose out of some fashion magazine long enough to.Birds chirped up above on some electical wiring,that made him pause and look up.He was about to shrug it off and resume his steady stroll,when their small chirps abruptly turned into frantic squawks.Curiously,he gazed skyward and from there let it pan over to the top of one of the posts that led circuit after circuit across town.It was only on further inspection,that he realized a well constructed nest was perched precariously on the side and a small baby blue egg was about to tip and fall.

"I'm all for scrambled eggs,"He noted to himself but abruptly fastened his attention on it as it rolled out and started it's fatal descent down onto the sidewalk."But not at their suspense."

Creasing his brow,he extented his hand out as the egg was nearing it's demise but just instead of plopping into his palm safely,his hand went transparent as it occasionally did and the egg fell right through.Literally thinking on his toes,David shot out a foot and the top tip of the powder azure egg landed just perfectly on the the tip of his tennis shoe.Grinning more out of the satisfaction he had succeded in saving an unborn life then the fact that all his hacky sac lessons were finally paying off.Unconditionally,he allowed the parents to simply pluck up the egg it one clawed foot and watched with contentment as they flew it back up to their nest and turned in unison to watch him continue on his way to his first Freshmen day of High School.

_Those birds sure seemed pleased to get their kid back,_He thought to himself with a sense of calmness flooding over him,it'd been awhilesince he had felt so at peace with himself or anything,especially since his Mother's recent break-up with another Ex-boyfriend to make it up to the chart of flippant and pocessive Ex's,_With all the guys Mom's seen over the years,you'd think that 'we' could have been settled by now like that bird family_...

David sighed with a hint of sadness,as he came to the four-way intersection he came to every single Morning before he reached Casper High.A small gust of wind picked up again and ruffled some of his orange bangs in front of the light green and purple tinted eyes,causing him to screw his eyes shut as there was a sudden forceful gale pushing directly at him.Blinded temporarily,he stumbled in the street just as an oncoming car was headed straight for him.The driver suddenly took notice and bashed down hard on the horn,which David could hear but he continued to stagger about.Finally,he shoved the mass of hair high enough to see that the car was just ten feet away,when someone grabbed onto his arm and yanked him back onto the sidewalk.Blinking in surprise,he stared up and into the sky blue eyes of his older sister.

Tien wore her patronizing scowl."Are you even remotely aware of how close you came to being road rash?"she prodded him hubristically,as she bent down some and offered her hand to help pull him up from his rear end on the pavement."I mean,even you should able to..."

"I know.I know."David sighed wearily,glancing down at his watch and noticing they didn't have long before the bell."It's just that I've been really distracted lately by the way Mom's been taking the break up," he confided in her as they crossed together,as it was the only thing that the twins could possibly be open with one another about."For some reason she's _still _not over that Jeff guy,even though they only went out for,like,less then three weeks."

"Well,"She interjected in a defensive tone."He was better Judd the Dud."her demeanor shifted from bossy to sarcastic,as they were now at the High School's courtyard entrance she shrugged indifferently."Mom'll get over him eventually like she always does."

Henodded his head in correspondence."I'd have to agree with you there."they both turned when they heard some of Tien's friends calling out for her and David told her quickly before she ran off."Hey!Don't forget.Mom wanted us home early to have a talk with us."

"What?"Tien paused from rushing off and turned to look at him through narrowed eyes again."I don't remember her saying that..."she groaned impatiently and turned so curtly her glossy ebony hair swept upwards."Whatever,Dave.I'll be home before dinner anyways."

David watched uneasily as his slightly older sister practically tore over to her friends and started to chatter in their usual high-pitched shirlls and giggles,as they continued on iin clustered formation in the front doors of Casper High School.Although she could be a drama queen and a bit overly tactful at times,she still seemed to have a knack for helping their family through the difficult times.While he,David Alain Fenton,was just the opposite.Asometimes ungainly but thoughtful teen,who was always taking his time and sometimes inadvertantly finding himself in troublesome situtations,where was Tien would have to rescue him.Just then,hisbest friends Leah,a girl with incredibley long brunnette hair and a straight A student and William a boy with short black hair who was into Shakespere came up to him and all three started in as the bell rang.But David stopped short before entering the doors to begin his first day,his light jade eyes turned to look out into the sway leaves in the trees and for some reason or another,he felt a foreboding feeling.It was so strong,that it bothered him.

Short...yes.But it only gets better!More soon.

LP


	2. Revealing

David and Leah strolled casually down the sidewalk returning home just a few feet from one another,since Will had already had to run home to help in the 'family business' which was to say they collected and sold old,priceless novels and other pieces of literature,the two long-time friends were left on their own.They had always been particularly close but lately David had felt more attracted to her,she had an exuberantly cheerful demeanor and although she was one of the smartest and prettiest girls in school,she never seemed to mind that brains could not conquer beauty in the eyes of most of their peers.Still,she was still everything you'd except a cheerleader to be nearly.David noted all this as he kept stealing glances at her,as they were nearing their side-by-side houses.

"You okay?"Her sweet,winsome voice inquired him curiously and pulled him out of his thoughts."I mean..."she giggled teasingly."You've seemed a little out of it lately,would it have anything to do with our first day?"

David automatically brought his eyes to meet her light hazel ones and grinned modestly."I didn't realize you were noticing anything besides everything out in front of us,"he bit his lower lip,averting his eyes skyward to the unfathomable blue sky."Have you ever wondered about what might be out there?You know,beyond what wesee and understand as far as we've come so far and as long as we..."he froze up in his tracks and tried to hide the waves of red materializing on his cheeks."Of course...that's all probabley pretty dumb anyways.I've kind of been distracted lately."

"Quite the contrary,"Leah replied eagerly and when he turned to her she continued on her in her occasionally crisp,adroit."For many,many hundreds of years scientists,as well as ordinary people,have pondered relentlessly on the ever burdening question of 'What could be out there?' alot of times people would look to the stars for wisdom and guidence.Certain people like Eyptians and the people of..."she paused suddenly when they were standing directly facing the space between their houses on the sidewalk,her eyes faint umber eyes hinted with embarrassment."Sorry...I-I must have gotten ahead of myself there.But uh...you know how I can be sometimes.The fountatin of knowledge."

Seeing he wasn't alone with trying to restrain his feelings,he gave a small chuckle and placed a hand to her furtherst shoulder."Hey,I should be the one to talk...I mean..."his good-natured lecture trailed off as they both peered in unison down at his hand and it turnedpellucid instantly,as it always did,then changed back to normal as he turned to her to laugh sheepishly."It could be worse...you could turn invisible all the time."

Leah's face pinched with concern."How long has it been doing this?"

He frowned and then shrugged as if tired."Going on three years soon."

Without warning,Leah wrapped her arms around him for a brief few seconds and turned on her heel to sprint up to her house.David watched,not the least bit surprised,as she didn't even look back to if he was still looking after her retreating form.That was one thing she couldn't handle in the world,was his condition.The condition that was sometimes his body parts turning invisible on him.Why?He never knew and never told anyone.Only Leah and Tien knew because they'd been with him.But he had seen old movies of what they did to mutants and aliens...not that he thought he was one.But as if life wasn't hard enough,with his Mother struggling to make a living for them and all this occasional weirdness.He tried to set his usual fears aside,as he finally sighed deeply and started for the door of his own home.Hoping for a normal evening.

"Mom?I'm home."He announced his presence even though she could probabley hear him entering anyway,as he slipped his backpack off on a green plastic chair near the door and walked into the living room to find his Mother and Sister discussing away something on the couch."Guys,"he spoke out to them just loud enough for them to turn their attention to him."I'm home...Mom,what's that thing you want to tell us about?"

Samantha Fenton,Thirty-four and ususally in a good mode,casted anxious eyes on her son as he stood staring at the two of them from the large-framed enterance."David,I'm glad you're home."she greeted him warmly,gesturing slowly for him to have a seat in between them."I have something very important to tell you...I've already told you're sister part of it and I wanted to wait until you showed up to go on with the rest."

David glanced at his Sister,who flashed him a catious look."Okay..."he repiled a bit uneasily,as his Mother still held her inviting eyes on him while he crossed over and took a seat beside her but although her smile seemed forced there wasa sort of hiddeness to her,as he inquired her suspiciously."Alright...what's going on?Why are you just staring at me?"

"Sweetheart."Sam sighedwith resignation,dropping some of her artifical tenderness as she turned to look straight into her son's eyes with soberness."I've raised you two for a very long time...mostly on my own.But,"she had to pause as some moisture collected in her violet eyes but she resisted tearing and went on."It's time you knew the truth...about you're Father and everything.You see,when we were around you're age,his parents had made a ghost portal and we were checking it out.I dared him toenter itand he did.Leaving him...with ghost powers.But he was still human...only part.He was the first ever halfa,defending Amity Park from evil ghosts and eventually becoming famous.We had lots of adventures and he finally proposed to me when we were both 19.He had all the intention of being a good Father but the Ghost Zone,that's where the Ghost portal lead to,was being even more overrun by misfit and troublesome ghost.You're Father had won a title and he was very much in tune with his Ghost half...their needed to finally be balance and order and you're Father had become so great he felt lured to it.It was the hardest decision of his life...David Fenton."she offered him a small smile behind misty eyes."You and you're Sister are a quarter ghost."

At first,David couldn't be believe his ears...his Father,the man who hehad only slightly remembered from around five or six,was part _ghost_?And was some action hero who fought for justice and after having fallen for his Mother,had in the end disowned them all for this so-called Ghost Zone.A surge of angry went through him at that moment,as she further explained that he had contacted her recently and had asked them ifhe and Tienwould come for one week so he may discuss and possibley help them in uncovering their powers.He wasn't certain when they would start showing signsbut he had supposed it would be rightaround starting High School and all.After a minute or two of taking it in,he focused his full attention on her and studied the worry lines running from the edges of her eyes to her cheek bones,

"So..."she finally concluded with a great look of relief flooding over her."What do you think?I'm sorry if this seems a little out there.But if you've ever noticed anything going on with...well,are you alright about it?"

"I think..."David began as he surfaced from his daze,choosing his words carefully."I think I'm going to have to think this through."he jumped to his feet and dashed out all the way up the stairs._This can't be happening to me...after all this time of worrying and wondering,it's all lead up to this!My seemingly indifferent Father finally wants to become involved in my life and for 'what'?To learn more about his own screw-up by learning about my life,which he's NEVER been apart of...but,being part ghost would explain alot?So,why aren't I not more surprised?_he thought these things in a whirlwindof a rush through his mind as he began to reconsider some things slowly,flopping down on his bed.He was finally getting awnsers for these randomly strange happenings in his life,many a night he'd stay awake,in wonderment and sometimes fear.His Mother actually knew what was going on and his Father,even though he still thought was fairly uninvolved,was taking some obligation for his absence.So did those things count for anything?

"I don't know what I don't believe more..."Tien ranted indignantly,as she appeared in his doorframe and stomped overto sit on the chair that was on the opposite of the window thatlooked downinto the backyard."The fact that Mom is saying were carrying some sort of weird spiritual essense or the fact that our long-lost Father has showen up mysteriously out of nowhere to help us 'unlock' these dumb,made-up powers."she unraveled what was irratating her in one supine spill,her knees and arms crossed,as she finally turned to look at him."How about you?Don't you feel the same?I mean...how can this 'not' be the craizest thing ever?"

David saw the expectancy lingering his Sister's clear,brillant blue eyes but before he answered,a large brown and black Shaggy Dog came bounding into the room and landed on thefoot of his bed."Hey,Bruno."a wide grin broke out onto his face,as the mix breed started to scoot up closer on his stomach and nudged David's hand gently with his soft,wet nose."What?You want me to scratch you're ears?Is that it boy,huh?"

Tien simply rolled her eyes at her Brother's pathetic affection for the tousled mutt."Why don't we just toss him out in the street already where he belongs?Aren't you just a _wee_ bit old too have a pet anyways?"

"Oh,come on,sis.You know you love him."David told her banteringly as he stroked his Dog a few times and chuckled under his breath when she recoiled as Bruno turned his large,heart-melting brown eyes on her."Remember when our Dad brought him for us when we were younger."he mused with a smile,recalling the only vivid time he ever remembered getting a good look at the Man who he seemed to resemble alot."And how you got so upset when he ate all you're doll's shoes."

"And I never did forgive the slobbering,derranged mutant either."She added dryly,refusing to partake in the flashblack but the more she tried to resist,the more she seemed to be drawn to a conclusion as she stared at David once again seriously."Is this something you want to do?I mean,as weirded out as this all is...it does explain whats been happening to you."

David didn't awnser right away,his feelings were definitely wavering and he knew he had to come to a decision.To go for a while to some place where he could learn more about his powers and maybe some of his Father's strange past?Or...he grimanced at the thought.He could let his overly-eager Grandparents in on it.Either way,this seemed like a chance of a life time to get to see such an extradionary yet sort of creepy place and it would only be a week.Yet,the feeling of foreboding filtered through him briefly as he made his final statement in the matter.

"I think we should go."

LP


	3. Departing is such sweet adventure

A crisp feeling hung high in the refreshing breeze before daybreak,as David and Tien were loading up their Mother's car.According to predictions being made from different types of sources,both from Ghost Zone and Earth,it was important that the twins would be tested professionally for their quarter ghost exhibitations.Although it was David who showed most of the signs,something in their atom structure was fluctuating quite right and they needed to be sure.Except,they weren't sure how their father knew and it was starting to get on one of their nerves.Even the one who was normally laid-back.

"Would you hurry up already?"Tien snapped impaitently at David,as he was lugging her pocessions in a large,strudy blue trunk across the well-manicured front yard and to the yellow Jeep parked directly in front of their house by the sidewalk's curb."Oh,come on...put some muscle into it."she urged on with a small grin playing on her perfect facial features,her arms tucked on top of one another to her chest,as she stood followed closely behind him."How you manage to pass Gym is a wonder to me."

"Good word,what'd you make it here anyways?"David inquired her incredulously as he finally arrived at the Jeep's side and took a moment to catch his breath."It felt just like..."he panted slightly."Concrete blocks."

Tien simply frowned,unamused."Don't be cute,David.I'll have you know it took me five hours last night to decide upon the right cloths to wear,right shoes,makeup,accessories,everything."she paused and watched him cross to it's other end,press his back to it and start to gradually push it backwards to get it into the seat."Besides...you owe me for yesterday."

David glared at her but gave a stiff nod."You're right.By the way,did I ever say thanks for risking _everything _to save me?"

"What's with you?"She arched a brow in puzzlement,his strange attuitude starting to make her feel like a saint."I'm usually the one in a bad mood and yesterday you seem really excited about this trip,"with a exasperated roll of her azure eyes,she came up beside him and together they heaved it in with one good shove."You're lucky to have me around,you know?But seriously,bro.Explain to me _why_ were leaving so early again?"

It was David's turn to look agitated."Again?Alright...after we depart from our Grandparent's portal,we have to board a bus that will travel for about two hours until we reach Ghost Corp,where we'll meet our Dad and take it from there."he swiped at some perspiration starting to form on his brow,as he started to make his way back up to the house to retrieve his lighter belongings,turned back to her and stated almost intrepidly to her."Look,it may just be because it's early in the Morning...but I'm starting to really get into the idea of having ghost in me.It sort of relieves the fact that I've been worked up about myself and sometimes even felt like a freak.Now I can say...'No,this isn't some illusion' or 'My wild imagination again...how random.' I can actually have a logical excuse!"

Tien merely scoffed as if in repulsion to the idea."Haven't you gotten it by now,_nothing _will ever be logical or even normal again.Our whole outlook on what could happen and what couldn't is completely upside-down."she briskfully brushed past him and was about to re-enter their house,when Sam appeared in the doorway with the rest of David's contents in one hand and her purse in the other."Mom,I thought you were getting ready?"

"I am."She smiled brightly at her Daugther and tossed David his ruffled up neon red duffle bag,turning to lock the house."And we better get a move on too if we want to make it there in time.I never did trust the Ghost Zone's mode ofbus transportation,even though you're Father installed it."

The three of them started over together to the Jeep and climbed into it,fastened their seatbelts and finally allowed the cool balmy breeze of the near Morning to waft over them.Sam took a relaxed yet partially nervous breath and turned on engine.David let himself sink back into the cushioned contours of his tan seat,as his gaze flew up skyward,which was starting to get washed by long laps of soft pink and orange melting over the starless dark blue.Following them to their origins east where he sat in the back,dawn was starting to emerge to the surface,as they pulled away and onto the main road to pay a quick visit with the twin's Grandparents.

To Be Continued...

**A/N**-It's been a bit since I updated and I _will _continue on if I get a little more support going.Yes,I do have the plotline thought out and pretty much structured on the way it should go.No,I'm not quitting on the story altogether if I don't get a little more response.Reviews aren't always important but I'm busy and have other things to occupy my time...well,if you've just dropped in and want to see more.Gotta give a shout out! lol

LP


End file.
